Luzes do Norte
by Blue750
Summary: Nas terras geladas de Asgard, um guerreiro deus se descobre apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, com direito e pequenas crises e conflitos internos. Y.a.o.i.


**Aviso01**: Fanfic yaoi (homem x homem, temática gay, homossexual, etc)

**Aviso02**: Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya pertencem ao seu criador, Kurumada e cia. Não obtenho nenhum lucro com essa fic, é só coisa de fã.

**Casal: Siegfried x Hagen**

* * *

**Luzes do Norte**

Era uma noite fria de fevereiro no extremo norte da Europa, onde escarpadas encostas davam as boas-vindas ao viajante desejoso de descobrir os segredos daquelas montanhas. Cruzar vales e adentrar bosques em busca da morada de deuses primitivos tão inóspitos quanto à própria região. Berço dos lendários e destemidos homens do norte, guerreiros tão rudes quanto as divindades que idolatravam; que aprendiam desde cedo a lutarem com garra pela sobrevivência em uma terra glacial, amando e odiando o deus que escolheram como guia e protetor.

E esse deus astuto, por vezes cruel e implacável, ao qual iam dirigidas as preces daquele povo, tinha em uma aparentemente frágil figura feminina o seu representante terrestre, como em contraste à sua natureza violenta. Uma jovem mulher que governava o reino gelado a partir do majestoso palácio Valhala. Ela era protegida por homens habilidosos e dotados de poderes especiais, os guerreiros-deuses das terras sagradas de Asgard, que apesar da designação "deuses", eram quase como qualquer outro ser humano, com suas qualidades, defeitos e paixões.

É nesse palácio das lendas nórdicas que essa historieta se inicia, com o ruído distante de um gotejar cadenciado propagando-se livremente por corredores vazios, há muito tempo mergulhados em sossegadas sombras, com as almas palacianas já adormecidas em seus quartos, na maciez de suas camas.

Bem, pelo menos a maioria delas, pois havia uma que, ao invés de estar em seu quarto, dormindo, encontrava-se bem desperta e habitando o corpo aconchegado na poltrona mais perto de uma lareira, em um dos inúmeros salões do palácio, tendo o som distante e solitário das gotas caindo em alguma superfície líquida como único companheiro. Já não havia mais o crepitar do fogo na lareira, onde só restavam diminutas brasas alaranjadas que luziam fracas nas cinzas, nem a tagarelice de vozes e, definitivamente, nenhum eco de passos.

E esse era o som aguardado e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco temido por aquele em vigília. O som de passos vindo em direção à sala onde estava a tão altas horas da noite, esperando como prometido.

"_(...), Hagen (...) Nós precisamos conversar. (...) Você poderia, por favor, me encontrar aqui esta noite, após a inspeção noturna (...)?"_

Eis o pedido que fez o Guerreiro-deus protegido pela estrela Beta da constelação da Ursa Maior, Hagen de Merak, estar havia quase uma hora preso àquele lugar, escutando apreensivo as trevas. Pela janela mais próxima, a suave iluminação externa entrava na sala, espalhando-se pelo chão de granito escuro em alongados retângulos de luz. E seu olhar passeou até lá, buscando uma distração qualquer que amenizasse a tensão formada em seu estômago, desde que ouvira o pedido para aquele encontro noturno. Gostaria de pensar que não havia motivos para preocupação com o assunto a ser discutido naquela noite, mas não podia mais se esconder em uma protetora ignorância.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e lisos e, sentindo-se agoniado com aquela espera, misturada a imobilidade e a aflição, levantou-se num salto pela segunda vez e andou até uma das altas janelas envidraçadas, esticando-se todo para distender os músculos; concentrando-se em coisas simples e menos preocupantes como alongar o atlético corpo e bisbilhotar o céu em busca de Dubhe. Tudo a sua volta estava virando do avesso e encontrava certa dificuldade em acompanhar as transformações que vinham ocorrendo há quase um ano em sua nova vida.

Após o retorno à vida dos guerreiros-deuses de Asgard, promovido pelo próprio deus Odin em um momento raro de compaixão pelos caídos na batalha contra Atena e seus cavaleiros, a existência de Hagen havia mudado sensivelmente. Seu jeito de ver e sentir as coisas ao redor havia mudado, como quando podemos ver o céu azul límpido e radioso após um período de tempestade.

E desde então, enxergar o que não queria ver era a Nova Ordem, para o bem ou para o mal.

Mas não foi num piscar de olhos que as mudanças aconteceram. Tudo se deu aos poucos, devagar, como o movimento dos planetas no infinito.

Primeiro foi em relação a Freya e aos seus sentimentos por ela, que não eram mais os mesmos de antes.

Não deixou de amá-la de uma hora para outra como em um passe de mágica, não foi isso que aconteceu. O sentimento ainda existia e provavelmente nunca deixaria de existir, mas não havia mais a intensidade. Ou, como começava a acreditar, ela não era mais a imagem conveniente para onde deveria convergir os sentimentos. Não era mais a regra que precisava ser seguida.

Se antes se via como um admirador fiel da bela irmã mais nova da governante de Asgard, com poucas esperanças de ver seus sentimentos correspondidos com igual intensidade, após sua volta das brumas do esquecimento, não havia mais essa certeza. Mas só veio a perceber de forma real que algo havia mudado, quando, ao ouvir dos lábios da própria Freya que o filho do lorde não-sei-das-quantas a iria cortejar e freqüentar o palácio regularmente, a notícia que mais temia ouvir, aquela que poderia destruir sua vontade de viver, não causou o dano esperado. O noivado formalizado há três meses e o casamento programado para meados daquele ano não o afetaram da forma imaginada.

É claro que, clandestinamente, investigou com minúcias o tal pretendente, fuçando-lhe a vida por todos os lados para se assegurar que não se tratava de um nobre pilantra qualquer. Também o tratou, no começo, com uma frieza tão hostil que fez alguns colegas virem dar sutis conselhos e advertências. Mas, contrariando as expectativas, nem lhe passou pela cabeça convidar o fidalgo para um passeio turístico pela caverna de magma ou coisa parecida.

Depois de certificada a procedência e as qualificações do noivo, não sentiu mais nenhum impulso de interferir no que quer que fosse.

Era a mudança.

Freya foi a única mulher, fora de sua família, que amou de verdade e esse amor, ao ser exposto a uma nova luz, revelou-se ser baseado apenas na imensa amizade que tinham um pelo outro. Aquela fraternidade carinhosa entre pessoas que se conheciam desde a mais tenra idade. Estar com Freya era doce e seguro e faria tudo por ela, mas ela não era a pessoa por quem tinha aqueles sentimentos cantados pelos poetas em seus versos.

Esses sentimentos mais intensos eram direcionados a outra pessoa, como descobriu ao longo dos últimos meses. Outra pessoa que também conhecia desde a juventude e por quem sempre sentiu muito afeto, que pensava vir apenas da amizade que os unia.

Com o passar dos dias essa pessoa, lentamente, o fez enxergar que o sentimento existente entre os dois era algo além da amizade, do companheirismo de irmãos, assemelhava-se mais ao carinho existente entre os enamorados.

E essa era a verdade.

E Hagen se sentia encurralado por essa verdade.

O primeiro sutil sinal de que algo ia diferente aconteceu quando reencontrou seu afeto nesta mesma sala, há quase um ano.

Na época pensou que a emoção forte que sentiu era apenas por rever uma pessoa amiga de quem nem teve tempo de se despedir. O longo abraço que se seguiu também vestiu essa roupagem de amizade. Tudo dentro do normal. Nem em seus sonhos mais bizarros conceberia a existência de qualquer outro tipo de sentimento diferente do amor fraternal. Era impensável e impossível.

Não por um homem.

Nunca por um amigo.

Jamais por Siegfried.

E viveu por mais alguns meses nessa doce ilusão de amizade e companheirismo, sem parar para pensar no fato de estarem se tornando muito mais próximos um do outro do que antes, saindo para longos passeios pelas cercanias do palácio, sem hora para volta, em longas conversas que pareciam não ter fim.

Pensava que era apenas a amizade.

Mas então começaram a existir contatos físicos mais carinhosos e longos olhares fascinados; a necessidade de estar próximo, de vê-lo passar, ao menos, e captar nos olhos dele a mesma saudade que sentia.

E na esteira desse envolvimento, certo dia, Hagen se surpreendeu ao tomar ciência do quanto conhecia o amigo. Sua comida e bebida prediletas, cores e cheiros de sua preferência, filmes e músicas favoritos, não eram mistérios abstratos impossíveis de desvendar. E este último, a música, foi um conhecimento que lhe causou a primeira de uma série de situações embaraçosas diante dos outros guerreiros-deuses.

Recordações:

_Estávamos reunidos, menos Siegfried, em uma das salas de estar utilizadas pelos guerreiros-deuses em Valhala, em um raro momento de descontração, sem nada de urgente para fazer. Mime e Alberich conversavam sobre música e outras meiguices, com Shido ao lado emitindo opiniões de vez em quando, ao tempo em que folheava um jornal. Eu e Tor ouvíamos a conversa sem prestar atenção realmente, enquanto disputávamos uma partida de gamão. Fenrir estava conosco, sentado aos pés do sofá no qual improvisamos nossa mesa de jogo. Assistia ao embate em seu silêncio compenetrado de sempre e, às vezes, lançava olhares compridos à janela mais próxima, por onde se via um céu de chumbo e milhares de flocos de neve rodopiando ferozes pelos ares. Bado estava sentado próximo ao irmão, lendo com ar entediado um pedaço de jornal e aguardando o jogo de gamão terminar para tomar o lugar do perdedor. Mais à toa, impossível. _

_E então a atmosfera ao meu redor mudou, pois Siegfried entrou na sala. Com o seu habitual jeito calmo, ele veio até o canto perto da lareira onde nos reunimos por causa do frio particularmente intenso que assobiava lá fora, andando com leveza e descontração. Parecia bem relaxado e tranqüilo. _

_Quanto a nós, estávamos todos juntos, mas, como já mencionei, não participávamos das mesmas atividades. Conforme acontecia habitualmente, Alberich, Mime e Shido formavam o grupo de fino trato, com suas idéias e gostos similares, e eu, Tor e Fenrir nos juntávamos em outro, mais barulhento e agitado. Não era nada muito rígido e nem uma regra a seguir. Apenas uma tendência comum de ficar com quem se tem mais afinidade._

_Havia aqueles que circulavam nos dois grupos igualmente, como Bado, que, apesar de ter inclinação pelo grupo ruidoso, quase sempre se unia ao do irmão caso não o envolvêssemos em algum de nossos assuntos. E Siegfried, que, mesmo tendendo ao grupo de fino trato por natureza, freqüentemente se unia a nós por ser muito ligado a mim._

_Naquele momento, no entanto, sabendo que ele provavelmente gostaria de se envolver em algum assunto erudito com Shido, reprimi a vontade de atraí-lo com minha conversa fiada e apenas saudei-o com um aceno de cabeça. Voltei ao jogo de imediato, mas ciente dos movimentos dele pela sala, percebendo que se sentou em uma poltrona perto dos dois grupos, bem em meu campo de visão caso levantasse o rosto. Fiz a minha jogada e ergui os olhos do tabuleiro, dando com os azuis primaveris de meu amigo, que pareciam estar me esperando. Ele sorriu de leve para mim e foi requisitado por Shido que iniciou uma conversa. _

_E eu, o bobo alegre de um sorriso, soltei umas risadas de algo dito por Tor a Fenrir, enquanto reparava nas faces levemente coradas de Siegfried, como as de alguém que acabou de sair do frio, os lábios rubros como maçãs maduras, os sedosos cabelos castanhos, um pouco desarrumados por algum vento que o atingiu pelo caminho. Fiquei ruminando sobre o porquê de ele ter ido lá fora naquele tempo de pesadelo, ao tempo em que me dedicava a observa-lo, fascinado com aquelas pinceladas escarlates em seu rosto. _

_Minha inspeção não teria fim imediato se não fosse a mão de Tor, que segurou minha cabeça e virou-a para o jogo, dizendo que era a minha vez novamente. Quase em dor, disse a ele que não precisava quebrar meu pescoço por causa disso, no que ele me aconselhou tratar dessa minha surdez, limpar os ouvidos, essas coisas. Vi de leve que estava perdendo e fiz a jogada mais sem propósito possível, ainda pensando no vermelho deslumbrante. Em seguida, Tor fez a sua e pôs uma das minhas peças para fora. Fenrir me olhou com um jeito de "você é idiota ou o quê?" enquanto Gama dava um grande sorriso de triunfo, dizendo que aproveitaria bastante o almoço que eu pagaria a ele. Essa era a aposta do jogo. Nós sempre apostávamos algo para dar emoção, dificilmente envolvendo dinheiro vivo, freqüentemente relacionado a uma forma de o perdedor fazer algo para o vencedor. _

_Avisei a Tor para não ficar "cantando de galo" tão cedo já que o jogo ainda não havia terminado e ouvi a voz de Siegfried me dizendo para não ser um mau-perdedor. Sim, como disse, ele é muito ligado a mim como eu a ele. E essa conexão, a despeito do que possa vir a se tornar num futuro próximo, sempre me fez sentir muito bem. Olhei-o e fiz uma careta brava enquanto agitava os dados, recitando a pequena oração que inventei para pedir sorte e fazer graça. Atirei os dados e, antes de ver o resultado, olhei desafiante para Siegfried, que disse algo a Shido e levantou-se, vindo para o nosso lado. Nesse momento baixei o olhar e vi o número da minha derrota nos pequenos cubos de marfim. Siegfried apoiou uma mão no meu ombro e fez um muxoxo, dizendo que não era o meu dia de sorte, consolando-me com o velho chavão "azar no jogo, sorte no amor", etc, enquanto Tor dava uma risada. _

_Eu já me aprontava para dizer a Siegfried algo como "você me dá azar" quando tive a nítida impressão que os dedos dele propositalmente me acarinharam a parte detrás do pescoço de uma forma sensual demais para ser coisa de amigos._

_Está certo que, já naquela época, ele havia adquirido o costume de me abraçar pelos ombros quando andávamos a esmo pelos arredores de Valhala, mas daí a me tocar daquele jeito ia uma grande distância. E eu, por ainda não ter uma noção exata do que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, fiquei atordoado com aquele gesto. Virei para ele e questionei-o em silêncio, obtendo como resposta o olhar mais singelo e tranqüilo, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido, enquanto sentia seus dedos pressionarem meu ombro. _

_E foi nessa bendita hora de desorientação momentânea que Shido resolveu comentar com Siegfried sobre gosto musical, dizendo que tinha certeza que o estilo mais apreciado por ele, Siegfried, era um lá qualquer. _

_Bem, infelizmente, ele estava errado. Infelizmente porque, em vista disso, de minha boca voou a resposta certa antes que qualquer outro pudesse se manifestar, como se eu precisasse falar algo para aliviar a perturbação emocional que aquele carinho fora de hora me causou._

_Há uns dias, eu e Siegfried conversamos sobre esse assunto, em um de nossos passeios, e a informação ficou retida em mim. Por isso, sob o efeito do toque carinhoso, deixei-a sair enquanto via Tor tirar bons dados o que significava que eu estava definitivamente perdido naquele jogo. _

_Passados dois segundos, o silêncio berrou em meus ouvidos e levantei os olhos do tabuleiro, vendo que alguns companheiros me observavam como se houvesse uma galhada brotando na minha testa, enquanto Siegfried comentava "Eis aqui alguém que me conhece bem" e voltava para perto de Shido. _

_Não sei se foi por causa da atitude geral ou devido àquelas palavras, mas fiquei tão sem graça que tive de rir e contar rapidamente, como uma piada, o porquê de eu saber aquela informação. E Tor, não podendo ficar quieto, resolveu tirar uma com a minha cara, dizendo que a conversa só podia ter acontecido ontem para eu ainda ter aquela informação guardada na cabeça, já que não sou conhecido por me ater a esses mimos. _

_Tá certo que era verdade, mas, sem levar isso em consideração, louco para sair daquele assunto logo de uma vez, dei-lhe um murro no braço – o que não é nada para ele - e disse que não era bem assim, que eu também lembrava que a comida preferida dele, Tor, era arenque seco no pão amanhecido, que seria o que ele teria de mim para o almoço. _

_Os protestos de Tor soaram tão fortes quanto minhas provocações e então, com certo estardalhaço, entreguei o jogo que já estava perdido mesmo e passei meu lugar a Bado. Emendei com um comentário a Fenrir sobre o tempo, que parecia estar melhorando, e o chamei para dar uma volta, ao que ele aceitou com gosto. E assim, ao som trovejante da voz de Tor dizendo que queria um almoço decente, saímos da sala, eu querendo me afastar do meu melhor amigo e Fenrir, encontrar alguns dos seus._

Hagen encostou os dedos no vidro gelado da janela, observando a noite atipicamente límpida e estrelada, enquanto chegava a conclusão que contribuiu bastante para o fato de, atualmente, alguns companheiros o olharem com certa reserva, como diante de algum enigma.

E esse era mais um item para a lista de mancadas que ia crescendo à medida que o ano passava. Não havia nada a fazer, a não ser aceitar e tocar o barco.

Nesse momento, o longínquo som de passos ecoando pelos corredores vazios do castelo fez seu coração dar um salto no peito. Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa no vidro, sentindo, agora que o momento estava se aproximando, vontade de não ter aceitado o convite, apesar de não terem oferecido esta alternativa.

É certo que queria resolver tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia desencorajado.

Não queria, de forma alguma, no meio desse processo, perder o amigo, o que era bem provável acontecer, já que a amizade deles estava ficando um pouco abalada por causa dos desentendimentos que surgiam de uma hora para a outra entre eles. Mas também tinha a sensação de estar se afogando só de pensar em ser parte atuante em uma relação tão contrária aos padrões normalmente aceitos pelas pessoas em geral.

Logo depois daquele incidente, outros parecidos foram se sucedendo como ondas no mar, levando-o cada vez mais longe das terras seguras que conhecia para outras mais exóticas e inexploradas, ricas em novas cores e estimulantes aos sentidos, mas que despertavam velhos medos. Foi tão longe que não era mais possível ignorar e fazer que não via as diferenças.

E, se antes havia alguma dúvida do rumo que a relação dos dois estava tomando, o último incidente não deixou margens a incertezas.

Os passos estavam se aproximando.

Recordações

_Foi um dia antes da minha partida para o leste, onde se dava uma pequena desordem entre a população de um vilarejo pesqueiro. Disputas entre famílias, diziam alguns informes. Mas como ocorreu um acidente com vítimas, a princesa Hilda decidiu enviar dois de seus guerreiros junto a um magistrado para ver o que poderia ser feito e resolver a questão. E ficou decidido que eu e Shido e mais dois guardas seríamos o braço armado nessa incursão diplomática. _

_Naquela tarde, eu estava nas cavalariças, checando os cavalos que iríamos utilizar na pequena viagem, conversando com aquele que gosto de usar, quando Siegfried apareceu. Estávamos um pouco brigados, por isso continuei o que estava fazendo como se não estivesse nem aí para ele, apesar de sentir enorme alívio e felicidade com aquela reaproximação. _

_Nunca gostei de me desentender com Siegfried. Isso me drena as energias e me faz sentir como se estivesse ficando doente, mas há coisas que não consigo segurar. Não agüento que alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja o meu capitão e queridíssimo amigo, me diga que não sou capaz ou não sou forte o bastante para fazer algo perigoso ou participar de alguma missão mais arriscada. E olha que aquela missão nem era tão perigosa assim._

_Essa mania de me boicotar vinha crescendo à medida que nossa, hã, cada vez mais carinhosa amizade evoluía e me chateava bastante que Siegfried, sabendo que eu gosto de ação, que os salões aquecidos e confortáveis de Valhala não são onde me sinto mais a gosto, e sim ao ar livre, participando de algo que faça o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, me cortasse as asas daquele jeito. _

_Portanto, jurei a mim mesmo que me rebelaria se ouvisse mais uma vez que seria o encarregado de ficar no palácio de guarda, ou algo do gênero. _

_E foi isso que aconteceu certo dia, quando Siegfried disse que ele e Shido seriam os acompanhantes do tal magistrado, mesmo depois de eu ter me oferecido para ir com Shido, já que conheço a região melhor que qualquer um, pois tenho familiares por lá. _

_Lembrei a ele que não deveria se afastar de Valhala no momento, já que receberíamos visitantes de além-mar, e ele então, totalmente refratário às minhas razões, disse que chamaria Tor ou Mime para acompanhar Shido, se afastando de mim logo em seguida e me deixando com a palavra na boca._

_Senti-me um inútil. _

_E tudo piorou ainda mais quando Alberich, que presenciou a nossa conversa, achou por bem jogar um pouco da sua peçonha em mim, dizendo que eu tinha sorte por sempre ficar na segurança de Valhala, insinuando coisas sobre a predileção do capitão e que isso era um ótimo salvo-conduto para uma vida boa e pacata entre as paredes do palácio. _

_Não entendi tudo que foi dito, mas sabia que Megrez estava me insultando com aquela voz mansa dele. Por isso, parti com tudo para cima de Siegfried, por criar uma situação daquelas, e nos enfrascamos numa enraivecida discussão que terminou em palavras duras de ambas as partes e portas batendo. _

_Depois desse meu destempero, pensei que ficaria de molho em Valhala por um longo tempo, mas, para minha surpresa, no final do dia, Shido veio combinar comigo detalhes da viagem que seria dali a dois dias. Coisas sobre a escolha dos guardas que nos acompanharia; o caminho que iríamos seguir; mantimentos a levar, etc. Eu havia conseguido o que queria._

_Mesmo assim, passei a evitar os lugares nos quais poderia topar com Siegfried, ainda chateado com aquela falta de confiança que já me tinha farto, e, também, um pouco envergonhado da aspereza com que o tratei. E pensei que ficaríamos assim, estremecidos, até minha volta do leste, mas ali estava ele vindo em minha direção e parando perto o suficiente para que me fosse impossível ignora-lo._

_Ele afagou o pescoço de Njord, o cavalo vermelho-pardo que é meu preferido, e, com seu jeito sério e gentil, me pediu desculpas e disse que de forma nenhuma quis menosprezar minhas qualidades, nem desmerecer minha coragem e destreza, que ele nunca teve essa intenção._

_Sua voz bela e profunda fez meu coração leve._

_Acariciei a cabeça de Njord enquanto pensava como era bom que entre eu e Siegfried houvesse um que não fosse tão cabeça-dura. Disse que também queria me desculpar por perder a cabeça daquele jeito. Eu agi no calor das palavras de Alberich e me arrependi algumas horas depois da minha grosseria, mas o estrago estava feito e meu orgulho idiota me impediu de ir me retratar. _

_Ele voltou a insistir, dizendo que compreendia minha atitude, que eu estava certo ao fazer o que fiz e eu protestei um pouco, já que também tinha minha cota de culpa na briga. _

_E então ele persistiu, dizendo: "Nada mais coerente, já que fui injusto com você... logo com alguém tão importante para mim... tão especial... me desculpe."_

_Sabe aqueles icebergs que vão se desmanchando aos poucos com qualquer aumento de temperatura? Bem, era assim que eu estava me sentindo naquele momento, com Siegfried soltando amabilidades daquele tipo para mim. Disse a ele, querendo fazer graça, que se continuasse me dizendo aquelas coisas, sobre a minha importância e tal, eu acabaria acreditando e ficaria todo prosa. Estava contente por fazer as pazes._

_Siegfried também estava mais relaxado, havia um leve sorriso em seu rosto, mas suas palavras não soaram como uma brincadeira ao falar que deveria acreditar quando ele dizia que eu era especial e importante para ele._

_Especial e importante._

_Meu coração deu um baque esquisito e disse a ele que também prezava muito a nossa amizade, que não precisava exagerar tanto. Estava ficando um pouco encabulado com aquilo._

_Então tive a impressão de que ele ia me segurar, ou algo assim, foi coisa de segundos, mas nada aconteceu, apenas falou que a amizade era só um fator a mais na nossa relação, expressando sua vontade de conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, perguntando se podíamos discutir esse assunto._

_Bem, essa pergunta era uma daquelas que me davam aflição. Eu precisava driblar aquele assunto. Comecei a falar rapidamente, nervoso por ele estar me olhando daquele jeito intenso, as palavras saindo na maior confusão. Inventei que queria saber por que ele não tinha mais confiança em mim, brincando que ele deveria me responder ao invés de desconversar. Eu é que estava desconversando e pedia a ele uma coisa assim. Só eu mesmo._

_Mas Siegfried não ia dar trégua daquela vez, já que eu vinha escapando desse tipo de conversa há uns cinco dias mais ou menos. É que eu ainda não queria encarar a realidade do nosso relacionamento. Já tinha uma vaga idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo, mas ainda não queria tratar disso. Tudo bem que a nossa amizade estava cada vez mais íntima e carinhosa, não era mais a amizade padrão entre dois homens, já que dificilmente um cara deixaria um amigo deitar a cabeça em seu colo, entre outras coisas, mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda não queria ver o bicho de frente, entende? Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava paralisado sem saber para onde ir._

_No entanto, como disse, não haveria trégua. Ele se aproximou mais de mim e me encarou de um jeito que fiquei pensando se ele queria ler minha mente ou me hipnotizar, enquanto dizia que eu estava fugindo do assunto. Siegfried nunca foi bobo, mas mesmo assim insisti que queria saber se ele não tinha mais confiança em mim, lutando para sair daquele estupor que o olhar dele me causava, mas percebendo que, daquela vez, ia ser muito difícil. _

_E então tive a sensação de ter entrado em um outro mundo, mais denso e sensual._

_Njord balançou cabeça, fez um barulhinho com a boca, e se afastou._

_Siegfried pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e ficou deslizando-a entre os dedos, enquanto dizia, com uma voz baixa e quente, que não tinha deixado de ter confiança em mim, que não era isso que estava acontecendo. Senti-me tão estranho. Era como se o tempo estivesse andando mais devagar. _

_Ele se aproximou tanto que eu podia ver as diversas tonalidades de azul que formavam a cor de seus belos olhos, sentir o cheiro gostoso de sua pele tão clara e perfeita. Acho que sempre fui da opinião, lá no fundo da minha cabeça, escondido, de que meu amigo é um homem muito bonito e atraente, bom de se ficar olhando, mas ter ele daquele jeito, tão perto de mim, foi meio desorientador. Ainda mais me dizendo que atuou daquela forma por egoísmo, pois não suportaria me perder de novo._

_Não suportaria me perder..._

_Acho que estremeci, não sei, depois dessa, junto àquela proximidade toda, os dedos carinhosos que passaram do meu cabelo para o rosto, tudo foi me deixando tão vulnerável, que estava ficando impossível me afastar e romper aquele contato. Pelo contrário, enquanto dizia a ele que isso não aconteceria, o lance de me perder, etc, fui me aproximando também, fascinado como a tonta mariposa diante de qualquer luz radiante. _

_Afinal, era Siegfried e nenhum mal viria dele._

_O murmúrio dele perguntando se eu poderia perdoar essa fraqueza, prometendo não exagerar, passou por mim como um sopro, mas o significado foi chegando mais devagar, tentando penetrar camadas que trabalhavam apenas para intensificar as sensações que a proximidade dele me causava naquele momento. _

_Não tenho certeza se respondi ou só balbuciei tontices feito um bobo. Eu só conseguia prestar atenção no imprevisto desejo que surgia em mim, voraz como um urso pardo nos primeiros dias da primavera._

_Eu queria muito beijar o meu melhor amigo. Beijar profunda e demoradamente aquela boca bonita que estava a escassos centímetros da minha e me comprimir ao corpo que já se encostava ao meu. E essa idéia, e a expectativa de sua realização, causaram um frisson em mim que quase me derrubou._

_Aproximei–me ainda mais, já me consumindo no desejo que explodia em mim de beijar e beijar de novo. Não havia espaço para dúvidas ou receios naquele momento. O fato de sermos dois homens a ponto de unir nossas bocas em um beijo, não importava no mais mínimo. Eu não queria saber desse lado problemático. Ali era apenas eu e Siegfried e tudo estava bem, tudo no lugar certo._

_Entretanto, quando quase podia experimentar os lábios dele nos meus, nossas mãos e braços já buscando envolver um ao outro, tive a sensação de alguém entrando no estábulo. A exclamação abafada que ouvi em seguida confirmou essa impressão._

_Siegfried também percebeu, já que, com igual velocidade, nos afastamos um do outro no mesmo instante. Olhei para o portão de entrada e vi o Guerreiro-deus de Mizar nos encarando espantado por uns segundos, para depois olhar para os lados sem saber o que fazer. Acho que nunca vi na vida um Shido tão aturdido e desamparado como naquele momento. Ele ficou lá, nos olhando em incrédula paralisia, certamente não esperando ver algo assim entre eu e Siegfried. Acho que ninguém esperaria. _

_Mas essas pequenas percepções só vieram depois, quando minha perturbação havia passado, pois, naquela hora, eu só senti o chão fugir de meus pés por uns instantes e me virei para baia de Njord, com algo tamborilando feroz em meus ouvidos. Este empurrou meu ombro de leve com a cabeça, pedindo atenção, ao que acedi, eu acho, enquanto sentia como se milhões de minúsculas agulhas espetassem meu corpo. Minha vergonha não tinha mais para onde crescer._

_Acho que Shido, passado o susto, disse a Siegfried qualquer coisa como 'Hilda', 'palácio', 'imediatamente', misturada a algumas desculpas._

_Aí, notei que Siegfried ia me falar algo, mas, sentindo um súbito pavor do que ele poderia dizer ali, na presença de Shido, pedi licença com alguma desculpa que até hoje não lembro qual foi, e sai do estábulo quase correndo._

_Eu posso encarar um urso polar tranqüilamente, de mãos vazias, se for preciso, mas me acovardei daquele jeito quando diante da minha própria realidade. Que ridículo._

_Andei perdido por alguns minutos, com a mente em branco, até meus joelhos fraquejarem e desabar nos degraus de uma construção abandonada que havia por perto. Só eu e minha patética condição homossexual no meio daquelas ruínas cobertas de neve. _

_Homo... gay... mulherzinha..._

_Essas palavras e suas variações mais chulas ficaram piscando no meu cérebro como o néon encardido de uma boate barata, fazendo-me perceber a que distância meus atos e pensamentos me levaram desde meu retorno ao mundo dos vivos. Querer beijar meu amigo Siegfried e ansiar esse beijo como um sedento anseia por um copo de água era algo tão chocante para mim naquele momento que me senti meio fora de mim. Não conseguia atinar desde quando vinha buscando por isso, há quanto tempo vinha querendo que algo assim acontecesse. A minha cabeça estava uma confusão de pensamentos enlouquecidos e comecei a entrar em pânico._

_Eu era gay? Essa era a pergunta que eu me fazia._

_Era engraçado que até aquele momento eu não havia pensado sobre isso. Mesmo com a minha amizade com Siegfried se transformando em algo, hã, diferente do normal. Que eu aceitasse os carinhos dele sem protestar ou me ofender não significava, na minha cabeça oca, que eu gostava de homens de uma forma sexual._

_Eu era gay? _

_Não me sentia particularmente diferente, a não ser pelo fator Siegfried e o desejo de beija-lo._

_E então, certas lembranças começaram a me assaltar como aves de rapina. Emergiram de algum abismo negro e me trouxeram à memória um dia quando eu ainda era bem pequeno, devia ter por volta dos meus sete anos de idade e algo muito errado havia acontecido, mas não lembro o que foi. Era como tentar ver através de densas névoas nessa parte e deixei para lá. _

_Sei que havia meu pai e meu irmão mais velho e eles estavam muito zangados, falando em murmúrios irritados. Meu pai dizia que a maldição da família estava caindo sobre a cabeça dele na forma do filho mais novo, no caso, eu. Meu irmão me olhava como se eu tivesse quebrado algo muito importante para ele. Acho que eu estava meio encolhido em algum lugar, não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Não sei ao certo. _

_Meu irmão, então, me levou com ele para outro cômodo da nossa pequena casa. Ele estava realmente aborrecido, mas não me bateu, eu acho. Ao invés disso ele me disse coisas com uma voz severa que poucas vezes ouvi dele. Disse algo como, que eu não era uma menina, por isso não podia agir daquele jeito; que um homem que se humilhava se comportando como uma fêmea diante de outros homens era como uma faca envenenada cravada no coração de uma família. Disse que eu já tinha idade para entender e que esse mal que vinha na forma de um amigo era capaz de destruir a paz de um lar; que não queria um irmão mulherzinha, etc. Eu não lembro direito o que andei fazendo, mas já deu para ter uma idéia geral... _

_Bem, no final dessa conversa, eu já estava apavorado e chorava de soluçar e acho que aquela foi a última vez que chorei de verdade, pois meu irmão fez de tudo para que eu me tornasse tão duro quanto as montanhas que rodeavam a vila onde morávamos._

_Isso me marcou, mas eu tinha esquecido, sei lá. Nunca gostei de ficar meditando muito sobre as coisas ruins que acontecem ou aconteceram comigo. É como ficar bebendo veneno aos bocados. Mas há marcas que não saem, mesmo se esquecemos o que as causou._

_Eu sempre fui gay?_

_Um tempo depois fiquei sabendo da história de um dos irmãos de minha mãe que seguiu por esse caminho e foi banido da família e da comunidade para sempre. Assim, esse meu tio não poderia ser realmente expulso do lugar por causa das suas preferências, mas, imagino que ser xingado quase todo dia torna difícil a convivência com os demais. Eu nem cheguei a conhecer o indivíduo._

_O amor sensual entre dois homens não é bem visto, muito menos aceito, na comunidade de onde vim, muito pelo contrário, é uma desgraça. E meu irmão se esforçou bastante para que algo assim não voltasse a acontecer na nossa família._

_Diziam que muito antigamente essas pessoas eram julgadas severamente e executadas em praça pública, mas, hoje em dia, esses hábitos arcaicos não eram mais aceitos, para consternação de alguns e alívio de outros. Ouvi dizer que esse meu tio foi para a América e fez fortuna no cinema, mas acho que isso é um pouco de exagero dos fofoqueiros de plantão._

_O certo era que eu estava muito perto de ser o mais novo proscrito da família, já que os esforços de meu irmão não valeram de nada._

_Eu era gay?_

_Uma fria náusea foi tomando conta de mim, com meus pensamentos mais nefastos correndo soltos como cavalos selvagens em campo aberto. Ia me tornar persona non grata na família; eles iam me virar as costas. Não ia poder vê-los mais. As princesas iam me achar um fraco e eu perderia o posto de guerreiro-deus. Eu estava mal._

_Eu sempre fui gay?_

_Não me lembrava de sentir atração por qualquer outro homem que não fosse Siegfried. Mas também não fiquei escavando a memória em busca de algum outro. E se eu encontrasse? Já me sentia desafortunado o suficiente e não precisava de mais essa informação._

_E então me ocorreu que, infelizmente, o quase-beijo foi presenciado por um outro companheiro com quem viajaria dali a doze horas._

_Por muito pouco não comecei a bater a cabeça na parede, me sentindo o sujeito mais sem sorte do mundo naquele momento._

_Por isso, a partida no dia seguinte não foi tão animada como pensei que seria. Eu não conseguia olhar Zeta nos olhos e disfarçadamente fugia quando notava sua aproximação, apesar de saber que ele jamais tocaria no assunto do estábulo comigo, principalmente diante daqueles homens._

_Shido é um cavalheiro. É uma dessas pessoas que sabe como proceder em qualquer situação, por mais surpreendente que seja, que gosta que os outros estejam à vontade em sua presença, evitando embaraços com a típica leveza dos bem-nascidos. _

_E ele atuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não houvesse presenciado um chocante momento romântico entre dois de seus amigos. _

_Apesar disso, a conversa não fluiu por nenhum lado de minha parte. Para mim, a viagem foi silenciosa na maior parte do tempo._

_Em certo momento, quando já estávamos instalados em uma pousada da cidadezinha e o magistrado já havia começado seus trabalhos, Shido chegou até mim e falou qualquer coisa sobre sua compreensão das coisas, que nunca iria censurar o modo de ser dos outros, etc. Disse tudo de uma forma tão delicada que se eu não estivesse diretamente envolvido no assunto, não teria captado muito coisa da conversa._

_Ele foi simpático e amigo, mas seria difícil alguém me animar a sair do casulo que criei ao meu redor e do qual não queria sair tão cedo, pois isso significaria encarar uma realidade que, depois daquelas lembranças, eu ainda não queria ver. _

_Ele falava em aceitação, mas eu ainda não conseguia aceitar meus sentimentos e se eu pensasse muito nisso, chegaria à conclusão de estar perdendo o juízo. _

_Por causa dessa confusão de sentimentos, comecei a agir como um idiota arisco com Siegfried quando voltamos do leste. Estava sempre ocupado com alguém, fosse com Tor ou Fenrir - certa vez, por falta de opção, arrastei Mime para me ajudar em uma tarefa na qual ele passou uma grande parte do tempo me olhando como se eu tivesse um terceiro olho na testa -, eu fazia de tudo para evitar um encontro a sós com Siegfried. Apesar da falta terrível que ele me fazia, não tinha forças para confrontar seja lá o que for, quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Porque quando estamos a sós, tudo fica diferente, mais fácil. É como estar em outro mundo. Eu não penso do jeito habitual e minhas atitudes são diferentes. É como ser duas pessoas distintas. Pensando bem, é quase assustador. Eu precisava de um tempo._

_Até que um dia, duas semanas após a viagem, provavelmente farto das minhas fugas, ele literalmente me capturou e me intimou a um encontro do qual eu não tinha como escapar, a não ser se quisesse perder a amizade dele para sempre. _

"_Espera, Hagen. Eu sei como você está se sentindo, mas já não é o bastante? Será que não pode estar comigo em nenhum momento? Pelo menos em nome da nossa amizade, pare e ouça o que tenho a dizer. Ou já não existe amizade entre nós?"_

_A seriedade dele me atingiu em cheio e percebi que o estava magoando com aquela atitude infantil. Apesar de termos apenas dois anos de diferença na idade, tive a impressão de estar sendo chamado à atenção por alguém bem mais velho e mais sensato que eu. _

_Nunca me senti tão pequeno e miserável._

_Com uma ponta de desespero, reafirmei nossa amizade uma meia dúzia de vezes e disse que realmente tinha algo a fazer naquele momento e, pelo menos daquela vez, era verdade._

"_Está bem, mas você sabe que precisamos conversar. Por isso, você poderia, por favor, me encontrar aqui esta noite, após a minha ronda noturna, para que possamos resolver o que ficou pendente entre nós?"_

_A mão firme que segurava meu braço não me largou até o dono extrair de mim a promessa de comparecer ao encontro. Não podia fazer nada diferente, já que a idéia de perder a amizade e o carinho dele é inaceitável._

_E foi assim a minha jornada até essa sala escura e fria, nessa noite estrelada._

_Já cansado de desprezar meus sentimentos e de escamotear minha natureza._

_Ter-me inimigo de mim mesmo era esgotador e eu já estava de saco cheio disso._

Hagen olhou para a porta entreaberta da sala. Agora os passos já estavam bem pertos e uma emoção nascida das lembranças o embargava e o fazia ter esperanças de que tudo daria certo, que não precisava se preocupar tanto.

Sempre soube que amava Siegfried. Só faltava ter consciência do alcance desse sentimento. Saber que além de amá-lo como amigo e como irmão também o amava... de outras formas mais intensas e apaixonadas.

Esse era um fato que, naquele momento, já podia admitir para si mesmo, sem que raios e trovões explodissem em sua mente e tivesse vontade de se atirar do primeiro penhasco que encontrasse pelo caminho.

Amava-o tanto que quis muito fugir dele e desse sentimento poderoso que o impelia a ir contra tudo aquilo que foi levado a acreditar até então. Mas era como correr em círculos, ir e voltar, ir e voltar, tão sem sentido como querer se esconder atrás de graciosos e frágeis anteparos feitos de amizade. Mesmo a amizade deles sendo tão bela e agradável, já não conseguia conter o tipo de relação que desejavam ter um com o outro.

Então uma sinistra suposição o assaltou de imediato.

E se estivesse enganado? E se Siegfried não estivesse vindo resolver a relação deles, mas, sim, para por um fim às desavenças propondo algum tipo de distanciamento? E se ele já estivesse saturado de tanta indecisão, chateado com tanta falta de consideração, que seu amor minguou e desapareceu?

Hagen se sentiu gelar por dentro diante dessa perspectiva. Mesmo sendo improvável que o outro se daria ao trabalho de arranjar aquele encontro noturno só para dizer que já não queria mais nenhum romance, era uma possibilidade.

Ou pior!

E se nunca existiu nenhum amor romântico da parte de Siegfried? Se ele se confundiu e vinha justamente dizer isso?

Bem, isso poderia ser bom, também. Ainda seriam amigos, provavelmente, mas...

Não, não seria bom...

Hagen estava no meio dessa tortura mental quando a porta se abriu de todo e a forma do Guerreiro-deus protegido pela estrela Alpha da constelação da Ursa Maior, Siegfried de Dubhe, se desenhou no umbral com a parca iluminação vinda do corredor.

"Obrigado por ter me esperado." Disse ele após uns segundos, enquanto caminhava pela sala. "Não pensei que ia demorar tanto, me desculpe."

Sentindo o já conhecido ribombar no peito por causa da proximidade de Dubhe, Hagen esqueceu as tolas preocupações ao ouvir aquela voz ao mesmo tempo tranqüila e calorosa.

"Não há problema. Não havia nada mais há fazer. A não ser dormir, é claro." Retrucou um pouco nervoso, as palavras saindo rapidamente. "Mas eu não durmo cedo, então minha cama não está sentindo minha falta ainda. Não que ela vá sentir minha falta realmente, é só uma cama, mas..."

"_Que conversa mais sem noção... será que ele ouviu? Aposto que está ali, pensando como foi ser amigo de um retardado como eu."_

"Hã... o tempo parece que está bom, não? Ainda frio, mas não está nevando." Lançou um rápido olhar pela janela. Se Siegfried demorasse muito a falar, começaria a contar anedotas para disfarçar o nervosismo.

Este então se aproximou mais e segurou uma das mãos de Hagen, que quase deu um pulo para trás ao ser pego assim, de surpresa.

"Tão fria." Disse, prendendo aquela mão morena entre as suas. "A noite está perfeita e pensei em sair um pouco. Você está com muito frio ou cansado?"

"Eu... eu estou bem." Respondeu Hagen, sentindo um calor subir-lhe pelo pescoço. Ainda bem que estavam em meio a sombras, já que ia começar a parecer um idiota completo.

Os olhos de Dubhe pareciam chamejar na escuridão, como se concentrasse toda a pouca iluminação que havia em volta.

"Ainda somos amigos, Hagen?" Perguntou de repente, apertando a mão de Merak levemente.

"Eh...? É claro que somos!" Respondeu, ficando um pouco alarmado e desconsertado. "Por que me pergunta isso? Acha que não somos mais?"

"Pelo contrário, eu conto com essa amizade, sempre. E meu comportamento? Está desagradando você de algum jeito?"

"Siegfried, não. Você não me desagrada de jeito nenhum."

"Certo. Mas e meus sentimentos? Estão incomodando você e a nossa amizade?"

"Não! Não tem incômodo nenhum!"

"E você ainda aprecia a minha companhia com eu a sua?"

"Arg! Chega de perguntas sem sentido!! Por que fica me perguntando isso agora?!! Nada disso tem a ver com a gente!!" protestou, ofendendo-se com aquele interrogatório. Provavelmente merecia ser tratado daquela forma, mas isso não impedia de ficar um pouco irritado. "Se você me desagradasse eu não...!!"

Alpha esticou uma das mãos e encostou de leve a ponta dos dedos nos lábios de um agitado Beta "Shh... Tudo bem...", para depois desliza-la pela face esquerda dele. "só queria me certificar que não estive fantasiando tudo... sonhando acordado..." Continuou o afago até o outro respirar fundo e se acalmar.

Eles se encararam por uns instantes até Merak desviar os olhos.

"Olha... sou eu, está bem? Eu que não consigo...!" Fez um gesto exasperado com a mão livre, como se com isso pudesse exprimir sua frustração por não conseguir se livrar de antigos tabus. "Foi demais e eu... sei lá... surtei... Mas você não está fantasiando... ok...? não está sozinho nessa..." murmurou aos arranques, olhando para algum ponto distante dos olhos do amigo.

E um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Dubhe.

"Tudo bem... Sendo assim, estaria disposto a vir comigo, meu querido amigo?"

Hagen teve a impressão que a pergunta era mais que um simples convite para sair por aí, no meio da noite.

"Sim, é claro, aonde quiser..."

"Então vamos."

Alpha voltou-se sob seus passos e saiu da sala, levando Beta pela mão que mantinha segura na sua. Passaram por corredores desertos e salões vazios e saíram do palácio para o pátio externo por uma porta lateral, onde a visão de um guarda no alto de um dos torreões fez Hagen puxar a mão que Siegfried segurava, soltando-se.

Mesmo sendo amigos íntimos, seria escandaloso serem vistos a andar de mãos dadas por aí. E, independente do que acontecesse esta noite, assumir aos olhos do mundo um relacionamento que ia além dessa amizade era algo inconcebível para Hagen. Se Siegfried desejasse algo assim, haveria um impasse difícil de solucionar.

Mas Dubhe apenas olhou-o de lado e esboçou um sorriso com o canto da boca, parecendo entender tudo.

E Merak lembrou uma das razões de por que gostava tanto do amigo.

Transpuseram o portão da muralha norte, saudando rapidamente os guardas que ali ficavam à noite, e seguiram o caminho que ia dar num bosque de coníferas logo adiante. A noite estava bastante fria, mas límpida, com um céu repleto de estrelas e o chão, apesar de ainda um pouco branco da neve que havia caído de manhã, estava bem confortável para uma caminhada.

Assim que cruzaram o perímetro externo do bosque, Siegfried tomou a mão de Hagen novamente na sua, entrelaçando os dedos uns nos outros, como um par de namorados. Este sentiu um aumento na temperatura corporal e olhou rapidamente ao redor, assegurando se estavam sozinhos mesmo.

"Hã... onde estamos indo?" perguntou mais para aliviar o nervosismo falando algo do que por curiosidade.

"Lembra aquele casebre que encontramos um pouco mais à frente, há uns seis meses, quando perambulamos por estes lados?"

Hagen pensou por uns instantes.

"uh... aquele que mais parecia um amontoado de madeira velha e podre?"

Siegfried sorriu, divertido.

"Sim, esse mesmo. E você lembra que o amontoado de madeira velha tinha uma ótima localização, dando para um pequeno vale e de onde se podia até ver o mar?"

"Hm, é, me lembro. Mas, não havia muito que fazer com aquilo, não é?"

"Ah, foi o que pensei também, mas, observando melhor, vi que a madeira não estava tão estragada assim e que a estrutura era forte e bem feita. Era só fazer alguns consertos, trocar o telhado, parte do piso e acrescentar algumas coisas para torna-la habitável."

Hagen parou de andar e olhou espantado para o amigo.

"Ei. Não me diga que você andou reformando o casebre?"

"Venha e veja por você mesmo." Disse Siegfried puxando-o para voltarem a andar. "Mas digo que foi uma ótima distração fazer isso."

"E por que não me contou? Ou melhor, por que não me chamou para ajudar?"

Dubhe demorou uns segundos a mais para responder.

"Tive a idéia num daqueles dias em que você andava me evitando, me tratando friamente, e eu, na época, sem saber o motivo, fui até lá para distrair a mente e notei que o casebre podia ser salvo. Resolvi, então, transforma-lo em um refúgio."

Hagen se sentiu mal com aquilo.

"Eu devia ter falado logo com você ao invés de ficar de mau-humor... me desculpe..."

"Não estou me queixando, sei que andei exagerando e me deixei cegar pelo instinto protetor que tenho por você."

"Hm, é... eu não sou feito de vidro, sabe. Se olhar bem, estou mais para o aço..." brincou, mostrando os bíceps de forma engraçada.

"É, eu sei, eu sei... eu confiaria minha vida a você, mas não confiava em ninguém para cuidar da sua vida que não fosse eu... nem mesmo em você..." retrucou Siegfried, descontraído e continuando a conversa antes que um embaraçado Hagen pudesse se manifestar.

"Mas, deixando de lado a minha paranóia e voltando ao casebre, eu iniciei a reforma há uns três meses e resolvi que faria sozinho, e que só mostraria a você, se estivesse interessado, quando terminasse tudo, o que aconteceu há dois dias."

"Hã, por que tenho a impressão que você me deixou de castigo nessa?" Perguntou Hagen, perspicaz.

Siegfried deu um olhar maroto de lado e não respondeu.

Eles andaram mais algum tempo entre conversas amenas e silêncios amistosos, descendo por entre as árvores até chegarem as margens de um caudaloso rio. Seguiram seu curso por algum tempo até ele terminar em uma vertiginosa e barulhenta queda. Quebraram para a direita e após andarem por mais alguns minutos o bosque abriu-se em uma pequena clareira em forma de meia-lua onde, em uma de suas pontas, estava a casinha de madeira escura, com as duas janelas da frente iluminadas fracamente por uma luz alaranjada. A casa parecia iluminada por atrás com luzes esverdeadas como se cortinas de vapor verdes ondulantes e mágicas cruzassem o céu.

"Ah! Luzes do norte...!" Hagen parou para observar o espetáculo luminoso. "Faz tempo que não vejo isso."

"Vem, que do outro lado fica melhor de ver." Siegfried o conduziu até a porta da cabana.

"Ainda acho que você deveria ter me contado sobre a reforma. Eu gostaria de ter ajudado..." resmungou Merak enquanto subiam os três degraus até a varanda. "Você trocou o telhado e deu um jeito nessa varanda, não é? Ficou muito bom. Ah! E agora tem uma porta que não está despencando."

Dubhe apenas sorriu enquanto abria a porta e surgia uma confortante iluminação alaranjada. No interior da casinha havia o mínimo possível. No canto direito, o fogo ardia em uma pequena lareira de pedra. Um tapete felpudo e algumas mantas de lã, almofadas e dois tamboretes estavam jogados a esmo em volta da lareira. No canto esquerdo, havia um conjunto rústico de mesa e duas cadeiras de madeira, um pequeno fogão a lenha e um armário baixo de madeira para utensílios. Mais além, uma entrada para outro cômodo. No lado oposto à porta de entrada, mais para a esquerda, havia outra porta, envidraçada, com vista para os fundos, que agora estava iluminado debilmente pelas luzes verdes.

"Nem dá para acreditar que esta é aquela cabana que vimos antes." Hagen olhava tudo, admirado. "Você está vivendo aqui? Por isso que está tudo assim?" indicou a lareira acesa. "Com cara de lar...?"

"Não, não estou vivendo aqui. É apenas um refúgio aconchegante, longe de olhares alheios." Os olhos de Alpha brilharam de um jeito que fez Beta sentir um arrepio correr pelo corpo. "Gostou?"

"Ah, sim, ficou muito bonito." Comentou e foi se afastando, sentindo um incômodo na boca do estômago. "Meus parabéns pelo ótimo trabalho. Eu não conseguiria ser tão organizado e pensar em tudo isso." Fez um gesto indicando o ambiente. "Acho que vou ver o restante, certo? As luzes..." sinalizou a porta envidraçada e após uma leve inclinação de cabeça de Dubhe, saiu ao exterior.

Do lado de fora, o rastro luminoso da aurora polar cruzava o céu noturno como uma serpente de fogo que passeia preguiçosa no éter sideral, sem o menor pudor de mostrar aos curiosos a essência misteriosa de sua formosura. Era um cenário mágico.

Hagen saiu à pequena varanda a céu aberto que existia nos fundos da casa e andou até o começo do declive que levava ao fundo do vale, onde se via um sereno lago, que refletia em sua superfície espelhada as luzes da aurora polar. Cercado em suas margens por um pequeno bosque e por uma cadeia de montanhas nevadas que desciam até o mar, era uma imagem ideal de beleza bucólica e simples.

Ficou admirando toda aquela paisagem fabulosa e pensando que já era hora de parar de agir daquele jeito com Siegfried. Era evidente que o motivo para aquele passeio até aquele lugar não poderia ser outro que não fosse aprofundar a relação deles em um ambiente reservado e tranqüilo. E se estava realmente decidido a seguir o que seu coração ditava, deveria deixar que as coisas acontecessem e não se acovardar daquele jeito.

Deveria esquecer as vozes do passado.

Afinal, era Siegfried e nenhum mal viria dele.

Virou-se, então, decidido a voltar para o interior da cabana para o que desse e viesse e deu com Dubhe que vinha saindo.

"Vir ver se alguma Valkíria não tinha raptado você..."

Brincou aquele que, naquela iluminação difusa, parecia alguma criatura fantástica saída do bosque de abetos. Sua pele alva dava a impressão de emitir um suave brilho e Merak nunca esteve tão consciente dos encantos do amigo como naquele momento. Se alguém fosse ser raptado por uma Valkíria enamorada, certamente seria aquele ser mágico que vinha andando em sua direção.

"A vista é magnífica, não?" Comentou Alpha, parando ao lado de Beta.

"De uma beleza assombrosa..." Murmurou este, não se referindo a paisagem, precisamente.

"Imagino que na primavera seja ainda mais impressionante."

Hagen teve o vislumbre repentino de um Siegfried com os cabelos cobertos de flores e mal pode segurar o riso.

"Sim, deve ser..." disse em meio a um sorriso.

"Acho que no verão até seja possível arriscar umas braçadas naquele lago..."

A imagem mudou para um Siegfried descendo a colina, vestido apenas com sua pele de alabastro, parecendo um elfo errante vagando despreocupado até as margens do lago. E Hagen sentiu um ardor em volta dos olhos, associado a um pulsar no baixo ventre, que varreu toda vontade de rir.

"É..."

"Lembra aquela vez, no verão passado, quando encontramos um lago menor que esse e ficamos lá, como dois peixes, o resto da tarde?"

"Sim... me lembro." Deu um sorriso saudoso. "Foi divertido..."

Uma longa ondulação da aurora tremeluziu na superfície vítrea do lago, esgarçando-se em pequenas lingüetas de fogo azul-esverdeado.

"Sabe... eu gostaria muito de ver esse seu corpo moreno exposto a um sol daquele... mais uma vez..."

Esse murmúrio, envolto em despretensiosa sensualidade, causou em Hagen um estremecimento que não tinha relação nenhuma com o vento frio que começava a soprar naquele instante.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto e pensando que não podia ser errado o que queria ter com Siegfried. Pensar que havia algum mal nessa relação ia tão contra os seus anseios, parecia tão irracional dentro da sua realidade, que não podia ser certo. Quase pôde sentir as amarras que o prenderam por tanto tempo a velhos prejuízos afrouxarem o garrote, libertando-o das vozes que o queria empurrar para dentro de um modelo que não o comportava.

Virou o rosto e encontrou o olhar do amigo, tão inflamado quando o seu deveria estar.

"Hagen..."

O som de seu nome sussurrado daquela maneira, como um pedido e uma promessa, fez Merak sair de uma vez por todas do emaranhado de fios paralisantes que era seu medo de dar o passo seguinte. Voltou-se para Dubhe e, puxando-o pela nuca, beijou-o como há muito tempo vinha querendo beijar, colando seu corpo ao dele como se já estivesse acostumado a isso.

E um pedaço do céu não caiu sobre suas cabeças, nem um raio os fulminou.

Muito menos houve qualquer repulsa.

Sentir a pressão daqueles lábios bonitos nos seus foi simplesmente extasiante. E ao som de um suspiro satisfeito os braços de Alpha o envolveram bem apertado, o beijo se aprofundando com a urgência do desejo reprimido por tempo demais. As bocas ávidas mordiscando e chupando com gulodice, em meio a línguas que se enroscavam num balé delicioso entre lambidelas atrevidas. Não havia necessidade de cerimônias e delicadezas.

Estavam tão famintos um do outro que o beijo foi se prolongando, entre carícias e mãos sorrateiras que adentravam casacos e camisas em busca da pele cálida e desprotegida, e só se afastaram um pouco quando sentiram o ar lhes faltar. Mas ficaram namorando-se com os olhos enquanto normalizavam a respiração um pouco, dando pequenos beijos úmidos de vez em quando, como se suas bocas não conseguissem mais se separar de todo.

E Hagen percebeu como foi diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado antes.

Além dos sentimentos envolvidos, que já era um enorme diferencial, esse foi diverso dos outros beijos que havia distribuído por aí, pois todos foram dados em garotas.

E beijar garotas era conquistar e depois experimentar a doçura da entrega delas.

Já beijar Siegfried era uma intensa e prazerosa luta pela supremacia. Na qual nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder terreno ao outro. Era como uma brincadeira entre amigos, só que muito mais excitante, recheada de maravilhosas sensações. Era tão gostosa e natural que não poderia haver algum mal ali.

"Te amo muito..." murmurou Alpha enquanto trazia Beta para mais perto, se isso ainda fosse possível, seu olhar ajudando a expressar essa forte afeição.

"... ah..." Hagen achegou-se mais ao outro, sentindo-se emocionado com a adorável confissão, mas também um pouco intimidado. Deveria responder a altura, mas...

"uh... é... igual..." balbuciou e desviou o olhar, sem jeito, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Siegfried enquanto também o apertava nos braços. E então começou a sentir o corpo de Dubhe se sacudir de leve, como alguém dando risadinhas.

"Bem, acho que devo me conformar com esse 'é, igual' por enquanto." As risadas aumentaram um pouco mais quando sentiu os dedos de Merak pressionarem sua cintura, num leve beliscão.

Nesse momento um vento particularmente gelado soprou sobre eles, vindo do mar distante, fazendo seus cabelos e seus abrigos ondularem.

Hagen se afastou um pouco e socou de leve o ombro de Siegfried, olhando com uma cara de fingida braveza para o rosto sorridente dele.

"Vem..." pegou-o pelo braço e saiu puxando-o em direção a cabana. "Vamos sair desse frio."

Quando chegaram a varanda, Dubhe agarrou Merak pela cintura e voltou a beija-lo com avidez. Iam aos trancos enquanto se aproximavam da porta, andando e beijando, entre risadinhas quando um pisava no pé do outro e perdia o equilíbrio. Hagen tropeçou duas vezes nesse conturbado trajeto até sentir suas costas chocarem contra a parede externa da cabana e ser pressionado pelo corpo de Siegfried, em meio a um beijo devorador. Estava uma confusão de mãos e roupas e Beta viu-se um pouco em desvantagem ao estar imprensado daquele jeito, com as mãos de Alpha entrando por baixo de sua camisa na maior liberdade, a boca chupando sua língua e seu lábios em um beijo quase selvagem. Mas não tinha do que reclamar, já que aquela confusão era exatamente o que vinha buscando sem saber. E então os lábios abandonaram sua boca e deslizaram pelo maxilar em úmidos beijinhos e pequenos chupões, descendo por seu pescoço e fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse cada vez mais agitada. Olhou para o céu e a aurora polar já se despedia em um último volteio gracioso, como ele também se despedia de sua antiga vida tão linear e óbvia, embalado pelo leve som da boca de Siegfried ao beijar e sugar a pele de seu pescoço em um ponto bastante sensível, obrigando-o a deixar escapar um suspiro estrangulado de prazer.

Mas então o bafo gélido do dragão invernal soprou com toda a força sobre eles, adentrando roupas semi-abertas e passando seus dedos gelados na carne exposta, com capacidade para congelar até o mais ardente dos amantes.

"Hm... vamos sair daqui..." murmurou Siegfried em uma voz gutural que Hagen não conhecia ainda. Esticou a mão para a porta e abriu-a num repelão.

"Sim... vamos..." concordou numa voz igualmente alterada. Entrou na cabana, aliviado com o calorzinho agradável que os esperava ali e decidido a não pensar muito no que estava acontecendo, querendo apenas reagir favoravelmente aos carinhos e deixar o barco correr. Não queria pensar em coisas desagradáveis, definitivamente. Tirou o abrigo de lá que vestia e jogou em algum lugar. "Ah... aqui dentro está bem melhor..." murmurou em um tom de voz satisfeito enquanto andava até perto da lareira, tirando pelo caminho as botas que calçava.

"É... o tempo está fechando de novo, acho que vai nevar..." comentou Siegfried enquanto seguia os movimentos de Hagen com os olhos, ainda achando que ia acordar a qualquer instante em Valhala, dentro de seu quarto, em sua cama, sozinho. Desejou tanto esse momento, tanto, que mal conseguia acreditar que finalmente estava acontecendo. Precisava tocar nele com certa constância para não começar a pensar que era tudo fruto da sua imaginação; para acreditar que aquele que o impressionou desde a primeira vez que o viu estava realmente ali, volteando-se e mirando-o com um brilho sensual naqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis, com um sorriso moleque brincando naquele rosto moreno que habitou seus sonhos mais apaixonados por tanto tempo.

Quando conheceu Hagen, por volta dos seus nove anos de idade, ao acompanhar seu pai em uma visita de negócios ao povoado onde ele morava, pensou ter visto naquele olhar celeste o mesmo tipo de simpatia que sentiu ao vê-lo passar perto do local onde estava entediado, atirando pedrinhas no lago, enquanto esperava seu pai sair de uma reunião. A conversa surgiu fácil e eles se entenderam de imediato. Ficou tão encantado com a graça e a meiguice espirituosa daquele garoto triguenho que, quando já estava de partida de volta à sua casa, ao se despedir do menino, abraçou-o apertado e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. E ele não se assustou nem nada parecido, apenas sorriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e se despediu.

Passaram-se quase dois anos desde esse dia e quando o reencontrou, já em Valhala, ele estava tão diferente e distante que mal podia acreditar se tratar da mesma pessoa. Ainda havia a alegria de viver, a boa disposição para o treinamento e para as mais diversas brincadeiras, mas se Siegfried fizesse qualquer menção ao encontro que tiveram há dois anos, ele empalidecia, dizia não lembrar e se afastava. Nunca quis falar sobre esse assunto. Por isso, para fortalecer a amizade que um queria ter com o outro naturalmente, desistiu de tocar nesse tema com Hagen, chegando a esquecer isso por uns tempos, até. O tempo foi passando e mesmo sabendo que seus sentimentos eram mais intensos que os relacionados aos laços de amizade que se formavam entre eles, procurou se conter, enquanto presenciava ele se encantar pela princesa Freya, ouvindo passivamente as loucas esperanças dele de vir a se casar com ela um dia. Era pouco provável algo assim acontecer, mas ele podia sonhar, se lhe fazia bem.

Siegfried ficou tão desesperançado por um tempo que chegou a pensar que já não sentia mais nada por aquele rapazinho loiro que gostava de provar sua masculinidade a qualquer tempo e lugar. Sua resignação foi tão completa que parecia ter esgotado em seu coração o amor sensual que tinha pelo amigo.

De modo que, pôde dedicar toda sua atenção as necessidades da princesa Hilda e, posteriormente, a administrar a segurança de Valhala. Era amigo de Hagen e, apesar dele estar todo apaixonado por Freya e querer ficar perto dela a maior parte do tempo, podia desfrutar de sua companhia, de vez em quando. E olhar para ele, ver seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz, era o suficiente para alguém que nada esperava.

Veio então os conflitos, os guerreiros-deuses, batalhas terríveis, uma perda e a constatação de que não havia esgotado os sentimentos em seu coração, mas sem tempo para se lamentar. Seguiu-se a queda e o esquecimento. E o novo despertar, com suas novas, maravilhosas e quase inacreditáveis possibilidades.

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos..." disse Hagen enquanto se jogava nas almofadas em frente à lareira. "Mas antes vê se sai logo desse transe e vem aqui, que eu quero continuar namorando você." Deu umas batidinhas na almofada ao lado, sorrindo o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Eis um pedido que fez um fascinado Siegfried se afastar da porta e ir até perto da lareira.

"Ah... Não desperdice seu dinheiro..." retrucou correspondendo ao sorriso. "Eu só estava pensando se tudo isso é real mesmo." Esclareceu enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hagen.

Hagen deixou sair uma risada enquanto encostava-se ao outro.

"Como assim? Acha que ta sonhando, camaradinha?"

"Eu já tive sonhos parecidos com o que está acontecendo aqui..."

"Mas comigo neles...?"

"Certamente..."

Hagen arregalou um pouco os olhos e depois deixou sair outra risada.

"Ah! Nem vem com essas coisas doces...!" Se virou e, pegando Dubhe pelos ombros, derrubou-o nos almofadões. "Vai acreditar que é real se eu te der um beliscão?" Provocou, já descendo a mão pelo peito dele, indo até a cintura e fazendo uma leve pressão com o indicador e o polegar.

"Hm... acho que sim... mas você não tem outras formas mais interessantes de me fazer acreditar...?" Murmurou Siegfried deslizando os dedos pelo braço de Merak.

Este então seguiu o jogo e montou nele, olhando-o de cima, com um sorrisinho safado.

"Sente meu peso?" Fez pressão com os quadris na região do baixo ventre de Siegfried, roçando um pouco como se estivesse se acomodando, mas sendo pura provocação. "Pode sentir isso...?" Com um sorriso travesso, viu-o entrecerrar os olhos, entreabrir os lábios, quase deixando escapar um gemido junto com um 'sim' baixinho. "Então, acredite, meu chapa, isso é real." Deu-lhe um beijo chupado no lábio inferior. "Arrependido...?" Murmurou e beijou novamente aqueles lábios que sorriam levemente após soltar um roufenho 'nunca'.

Ajudou a tirar o abrigo que Alpha ainda tinha posto, aproveitando para arrancar a camisa junto e deleitar-se um pouco com a visão do tórax desnudo dele. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca enquanto as mãos faziam um recorrido por aquele corpo vigoroso. Foi descendo os lábios pela pele nívea, chupando e mordiscando até ter de parar aquele labor para que Siegfried pudesse tirar sua camisa que quase foi parar dentro da lareira.

"Ei! eu ainda vou usar isso...!" exclamou Hagen entre risos enquanto se esticava e tirava a peça de perto do perigo.

Alpha aproveitou e rolou por cima de Beta, prendendo-o contra o tapete felpudo, no meio das mantas e almofadas.

"Hm, Não há problema... se for o caso, você pode usar a minha..." foi dando pequenos beijos e chupões ao longo do pescoço de Merak à medida que explorava com as mãos o corpo moreno e másculo que amava, o abdômen bem definido, a curva suave da cintura, até encher as mãos com as nádegas firmes e arredondadas que apertou por sobre o tecido da calça. "Eu dou a você tudo que quiser de mim... tudo que precisar..."

"Oh... que cavalheiro galante fui arrumar..." brincou Hagen com uma voz entrecortada e um pouco rouca dado às extremosas atenções dispensadas por Siegfried ao seu corpo, percebendo a ereção dele pressionar a sua coxa direita sem ter nenhum sentimento de repulsão. Muito pelo contrário, era excitante demais se saber desejado assim. "Sou ou não sou um sujeito de sorte... hã...? ... ah..." soltou um murmurinho de deleite ao ter o mamilo esquerdo deliciosamente lambido e sugado enquanto lhe desabotoavam as calças, a brincadeira entre amigos ficando cada vez mais voluptuosa e jogando-o cada vez mais fundo no mundo dos libidinosos prazeres sensuais.

Foi descobrindo que a forma e a textura do corpo de Dubhe era o que sempre quis conhecer; o sabor de sua pele, o que sempre quis provar. A solidez macia e viril daquelas formas perfeitamente esculpidas por anos de treinamento árduo era o que suas mãos sempre quiseram tocar, acariciar. Amava aquela brancura imaculada, quase translúcida, que lhe conferia uma falsa impressão de fragilidade, reforçada pela ternura melancólica daqueles grandes olhos azuis, pela curva graciosa daqueles lábios finamente cinzelados.

"Não mais do que eu..." disse Siegfried ao ir até o outro mamilo e conferir-lhe o mesmo cuidado ao tempo em que deslizava uma mão para dentro das calças de Hagen, acariciando o sexo intumescido e arrancando mais gemidos.

Subiu e o beijou nos lábios de novo, saboreando os murmúrios de prazer que saiam da boca amada. Depois se afastou um pouco e deslizou a mão livre pelo corpo moreno até o cós das calças e, parando um pouco as carícias, tirou a peça que atrapalhava num movimento rápido junto à roupa de baixo.

"Ah, lareira, não..." Hagen pegou sua roupa das mãos de Siegfried e jogou-a para o lado oposto ao fogo. Levou as próprias mãos até as calças do outro, desabotoando-a. Hesitou um pouco antes de adentrar mais, parecendo ter ouvido um eco discordante. Tinha se prometido não pensar muito, mas tocar o pênis alheio era algo meio definitivo.

"Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser..." murmurou Alpha diante da insegurança de Beta enquanto distribuía beijos leves pelo ombro direito dele, voltando a masturba-lo com vigor.

"_É o meu Siegfried... e nenhum mal virá dele..."_

"... eu quero fazer..." retorquiu, um pouco arquejante, deslizando decidido a mão para dentro das calças abertas e tocando o pênis enrijecido e quente, acariciando-o com os dedos em um suave reconhecimento. Envolveu-o com a mão em movimentos deslizantes e depois o puxou para fora, continuando o afago com cada vez mais segurança. E sem sinal de aversão. Apenas o prazer de ouvir o som arfante que saía da boca de Siegfried à medida que avançava nas carícias.

Parou um instante para que Dubhe tirasse o resto das roupas também e deitaram de lado nas almofadas, um de frente para o outro, bem juntinhos, estimulando-se mutuamente, os sexos se tocando enquanto mãos os manipulavam com habilidade, as bocas se procurando em beijos rápidos e vorazes, pernas se entrelaçando para permitir maior proximidade.

"... Está bom assim... meu amor...?"

"... sim... mas... precisa... me chamar... ah... desse jeito... ?"

"Não gosta...?"

"Não é isso... é... não sei..."

"Doce demais...?"

"Hm... é..."

"E assim...? Você me inspira... meu doce amor..."

"Ta bom... Hã... mas não sou doce..."

"Sim... é... como mel... para mim..."

"Não... Não sou..."

"Tudo bem... também sou doce... se você quiser..."

"Mas..."

"Eu te amo..."

"Seu louco..."

"Por você... sim... sou..."

"Meu melhor amigo... é pirado..."

"Completamente..."

"E eu pensando... que você... era o mais... sensato..."

"Nunca fui..."

"Ahh... assim..."

"Hm... assim...?"

"... assim... ah... assim..."

"... meu bombom..."

"Sieg... ah...!"

"... Hagen...!"

Ouviu muito longe uma voz protestando que ele não deveria estar ali, já que não era uma mulher. Realmente não era. Sob nenhuma circunstância. Era um homem. Um homem que estava muito apaixonado por outro homem. E aquele era, sim, o lugar que deveria estar desde muito tempo atrás. Pois nada poderia superar a emoção maravilhosa de finalmente estar sendo muito bem amado por seu melhor amigo, de sentir o gozo dele se misturar ao seu enquanto juntavam mais os corpos trêmulos do orgasmo quase conjunto, arfantes e suados, satisfeitos.

"... Bombom... não... né..." Murmurou Hagen em protesto, após recuperar um pouco o fôlego, ao tempo em que dava uns beijinhos na boca de Siegfried.

Alpha abraçou Beta ainda mais, com um sorriso apaixonado reluzindo nos lábios.

"Hmmm... meu bombonzinho... doçura... amorzinho... amor do meu coração... meu pudinzinho..." Ia enumerando entre beijos pelo rosto do outro enquanto este ia dizendo 'não', 'chega', 'ah! Terrível esse!', sendo este último para o 'pudinzinho', que quando saiu da boca de Siegfried, eles se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

Depois de se acalmarem um pouco, Hagen deitou de frente, mas ainda todo encostado em Siegfried, olhando-o bem fundo nos olhos, enquanto sentia a mão dele deslizar preguiçosa por seu peito, uma perna passa por entre as suas, numa indolente mistura.

"Uh... Sieg..."

"Hm...?"

"Ahn... esse lance aqui..." Fez um sinal indicando os dois. "É só entre a gente... ok...? Assim, não interessa a mais ninguém... né?"

Siegfried pegou a mão do outro e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a, chupando e mordendo de leve a carne mais polpuda perto do polegar.

"Hm... claro... isso mesmo..." Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto moreno, afastando uma mecha de cabelos. "Talvez eu tenha de contar a princesa Hilda... mas tudo bem, não é...?"

Observou Merak ao arregalar os olhos.

"... Quê...?... Por que...?"

Siegfried ia reafirmar o que havia dito, mas diante do semblante assustado do outro, de quem estava acreditando realmente, deu um sorriso e desistiu. "Não acredito que você está levando isso a sério..." o sorriso se ampliou ao ter o ombro empurrado com um leve soco, enquanto Hagen soltava um palavrão.

"Do jeito que você falou esse 'devo contar a princesa Hilda...', só acreditando, né?"

"Que bom que você me leva tão a sério assim..." Disse Alpha e beijou a boca amada de um jeito profundo e tranqüilo, saboreando cada etapa até o finalzinho. Depois ficaram uns instantes se adorando mutuamente com os olhos em silêncio, em meio a carinhos aleatórios.

"Sempre te levo a sério..."

"Certo... Então, quando vier a angústia pelo que fizemos aqui, hoje, lembre-se da seriedade dos meus sentimentos por você..."

"Eh...? Que angústia? Isso não vai acontecer..."

"É... mas, mesmo assim, não esqueça que você é a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo..."

"Pára, ok? Eu não vou pirar."

"Você se lembra do dia...?"

Hagen colou os lábios aos de Siegfried por uns segundos e se afastou só um pouco.

"Chega, ok? Não vamos falar dessas coisas problemáticas agora, por favor... estamos juntos... vamos curtir..."

"Hagen..."

"Hã... Olha, pode me chamar de bombom, se quiser... ou amorzinho, que seja, menos pudinzinho porque esse é muito ridículo..., mas vamos ficar juntos, hoje, só com as coisas boas... ok...? ah, as boas e as ridículas... tudo bem...?"

Siegfried suspirou e encostou a testa na de Hagen, apenas olhando-o por um longo tempo. Realmente as conversas mais sérias poderiam ficar para depois. Esperava que não, mas tinha quase certeza que seu amado ia alucinar um pouco quando parasse para medir até onde haviam ido. Procuraria estar por perto. Começou a dar beijos naquele rosto moreno, no nariz reto e perfeito, na boca generosa, no queixo decidido e foi descendo, misturando os beijos com pequenas lambidas e chupões.

"Hmmm... caramelo..."

"... Eh...?"

"Claro... essa pele dourada... como um caramelo..."

"Ahn, Sieg... você não jantou hoje, não, heim?"

"Hm... sobremesa..."

"Hã... como é...?"

"... de caramelo..."

"Êê..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ahnn...! ... Siegfried...!"

**Fim**


End file.
